fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gadka szmatka
Zbiór krótkich rozmów, autorstwa Sary124, w których OC komentują filmy. Inspirowane "Proczadzikowymi konwersacjami" autorstwa EkawekiDxC. Tytuł zbioru opowiadań wymyślił 3Patryk3. Bohaterowie *Nicol Van Stomm *Buford Van Stomm *Emily Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Stephanie Winner *Sophie Adventure *Fineasz Flynn (wspomniany) *Ferb Fletcher (wspomniany) *Greta (wspomniana) *Milly (wspomniana) Gwiezdne wojny: Zemsta Sithów Sztuka kochania |-|Fabuła= Stephanie, Izabela i Nicol właśnie wracały z kina. Pani Van Stomm nadal nie rozumiała jak dała im się namówić na ten wypad. - Ten seans był naprawdę niesamowity! - zachwycała się Izabela. - Oddanie klimatu dawnych lat. Akcja wartka i spójna, dialogi naturalne, zabawne i inteligentne, aktorzy grają koncertowo. No i do tego jaki walor edukacyjny! Nicol lekko prychnęła pod nosem. Steph i Iza jej chyba nie usłyszały. - Fakt film piorunujący, ale wkurzała mnie strasznie główna bohaterka. - powiedziała Steph. - Nie przeszkada ci co ona wyczyniała? Chyba pomyliła miłość z seksem. - Czasem chodzi o to by bohater nie był takim świętoszkiem. By miał też swoje wady. Ale nie o to przecież w filmie chodziło. Chodziło o uświadomienie i pokazanie klimatu tamtych czasów. - Nom, bardzo wielu ciekawych rzeczy można się dowiedzieć. - A ty co myślisz Nicol? - spytała Izabela. - W ogóle się nie odzywasz. - Chyba nie powiesz, że film był dla ciebie zbyt kontrowersyjny? - zaśmiała się Steph. Nicol tylko machnęła ręką, a jedno proste zdanie, które wypowiedziała, skutecznie uciszyło Izabelę i Stephanie na dłuższy czas: - Ja z Bufordem mieliśmy lepsze pozycje. }} Król lew Batman v Superman Pocahontas Pocahontas śledziła Johna Smitha po lesie. - Ona się zafascynuje tym, że on taki przystojniak i lata po lesie jak ona, a on się zafascynuje tym, że ona taka laska i lata po lesie jak on. - stwierdziła Stephanie. - Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. - odparła Klarisa. - Ano. John wyskoczył zza wodospadu i wycelował pistolet w Indiankę. - "O kurde." - mówiła naśladując głos Johna. - "O kurde, dziewczyna. Do dziewczyny strzelać nie będę przecież, o kurde." Smith opuścił broń. Szaman rozpoczął "kurację" postrzelonego w nogę Indianina. - O patrz. Myśli, że pomacha grzechotką i go wyleczy. Zaraz powie, że nie zna takiej rany. - stwierdziła Klarisa. ''- Ta rana jest dla mnie dziwna. - powiedział szaman.'' Dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem. - Typowa medycyna. - dodała Steph. ''- Zrobiliśmy wiele dla dzikusów dla świecie. - Dzikusów?! - No, ty nie jesteś dzikuską. - Ale moi bracia tak?!'' - A skąd ona zna znaczenie słowa "dzikuska"? - Nauczyła się. - Tak, usłyszała kilka słów i już poliglotka. - Utalentowana dziewczyna jest, co się czepiasz. Te barwy, które kolorowy niesie wiatr... - Ale dostał muzyczny opierdziel. Szop usiadł na zwierzęciu łosio-podobnym i ułożył się tak, że przypominał czapkę. - O patrz! Radziecki jeleń! ''- Pocahontas, wróć!'' - Poka, poka sowę! Hontas, debilu! - Słucham? - Nic, nic... Był taki mem. ''- A teraz spójrzcie... - powiedziała babcia Wierzba. - Kręgi. - odparła zachwycona Pocahontas. - Na wodzie. - odparł znudzony Smith.'' - Jakie kręgi?! - powiedziała Klar. - Ja tu widzę kolorową wodę. Stephanie wyszczerzyła zęby. John i Pocahontas pocałowali się. Z krzaków wyskoczył Kokoun i zaczął piszczeć i machać rękami, ruszając do ataku na Smitha. Stephanie i Klarisa wybuchnęły śmiechem. - Ajajajaj! - naśladowała go Windy. - O idzie strzelacz. - powiedziała Steph, widząc Thomasa. Strzelił i zabił Indianina. - No i dobrze. Zdychaj krzykaczu jeden. - Ale to było genialne. - mówiła Klar. - Jak on tak wpadł piszcząc jak mała dziewczynka. - Ha, ha. Bez kitu. Indianie zabrali Kokouna. - Nie żyje. - Co? Nie żyje? Myślałam, że znowu będzie "ta rana jest dla mnie dziwna". ''- Nigdy cię nie zostawię. - zadeklarowała Pocahontas.'' - "A jak umrę?" - naśladowała Jonha Klarisa. - "To się zastanowię." - odpowiedziała sama sobie, naśladując Pocahontas. - "A jak będziesz myślała, że umrę?" "Nie zadawaj głupich pytań!" - Ha, ha! - zaśmiała się Steph. - Wykrywam aluzję do pewnego sequela, którego nikt nie zalicza do kanonu. Windy wyszczerzyła zęby. Pocahontas wyznała przy wszystkich, że kocha Johna. - Jaką drogę wybierasz ojcze? - O, wiatr go przekona, żeby go nie zabił. - Wiatr lekiem na wszystko. - O przyniosła im kukurydzę. Jedzcie kukurydzę. - Jedzcie kukurydzę. - zanuciła Windy. - Nie dajcie się prosić. Bo mi się już tego, kurwa, nie chce nosić. Stephanie pokręciła głową. - Uwielbiam oglądać z tobą filmy. - skomentowała. - "Cokolwiek się wydarzy, będę z tobą zawsze." No nie licząc drugiej części. - Meh. Nie przypominaj. To niszczy atmosferę. Magiczny wiatr was połączył! Słuchać się magicznego wiatru! - No i koniec. - Fajny film, może być. - No całkiem całkiem. Oglądamy drugą część? - spytała Klar wpisując frazę "Pocahontas" w youtube. Chciała znaleźć jedną z piosenek z filmu. - Lepiej nie. - Okej. W ogóle obczaj fazę. Wpisuję pokahontas w jutuba, a w propozycjach wyskakuje mi poka sowę. Jak żyć? - Przestać oglądać głupie filmiki. - Daj mi lepiej jakąś radę możliwą do zrealizowania. - Ograniczyć internet. - Powiedziałam "możliwą do zrealizowania"! - Idź ty. }} Star Wars:Rebelianci S04E09 Inne informacje *Epizodów nie należy układać w kolejności chronologicznej ani ogólnie umiejscawiać nigdzie w czasie. Ich powiązanie z gównymi seriami autorki wynika raczej z tego, że akcję każdego z odcinków (nie wiem czy te krótkie fragmenty można tym mianem określić) można umiejscowić w jej głównym uniwersum. Nie należy jednak liczyć na jakieś nawiązania w jej opowiadaniach do przedstawionych tu epizodów. Jednak w tych fragmentach mogą pojawiać się nawiązania do serii. *W "Gadce szmatce" można spodziewać się łamania czwartej ściany. *Seria jest raczej ciekawostką typu "jak OC reagują na...". Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania